


Если загадывать правильно

by ms_bitterherb, Vongue



Series: Если загадывать правильно [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Magical Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: Когда тебе восемь лет и все у тебя хорошо, для полного счастья не хватает лишь друга, а чудеса получаются сами собой





	Если загадывать правильно

**Author's Note:**

> Разница в возрасте Джареда и Дженсена составляет два года. И вообще, можно читать, как оридж.
> 
> Написано на реверс на арт Вонг https://vongue.deviantart.com/art/Wish-the-right-way-292225105 и https://vongue.deviantart.com/art/The-Field-292225116

Дженсен любил книжки, любил читать и запросто мог, дойдя до последней точки, тут же вернуться в начало. Ну и пусть «Алису в Стране чудес» он перечитывал трижды, каждый раз новые, пропущенные раньше детали вспыхивали яркими красками и захватывали еще сильнее. «Запойный чтец», – пошутил однажды папа и пригрозил Джошу лишением карманных денег за неделю, если будет дразниться.

После обеда мама сделала страшные глаза и поджала губы, потому что Дженсен опять открыл книгу.

– Погуляй, – сказала она, – каникулы же. Свежим воздухом подыши, а то бледнее привидений.

Дженсен вздохнул и нога за ногу поплелся на веранду, где горячий, как струя из фена, ветер обдувал новые качели. «Алису» он спрятал за спиной, надеясь урвать хоть несколько минут с ненормальными Кэрроловскими чудесами, пока мама не посмотрит в окно кухни и не всплеснет руками, заводя знакомую песню:

– Опять уселся! Нет бы побегать! 

Бегать было скучно. Нет, не вообще бегать, а в одиночку. Одному не скучно было только читать, а с кем знакомиться, он не нашел: на первый взгляд в округе водилась малышня вроде Кензи или здоровые лбы, как Джош, с которыми не стоило сталкиваться лишний раз, и все.

– А ну кыш! – не выдержала мама. Она высунулась по пояс в окно и махнула на Дженсена влажным посудным полотенцем. – Чтоб до ужина не возвращался. И книжку оставь!

Как же, «оставь», подумал Дженсен, а делать тогда что? 

День был в разгаре, солнце с вышины жарило в полную силу, грозило напечь макушку. Иногда появлялось ощущение, что волосы светлеют под его прицелом, да по правде говоря, светлее уже некуда. Но голову следовало поберечь.

Озираясь в поисках тени, Дженсен понял, что забрел далеко – место оказалось незнакомое. С правой стороны тянулся сплошной белый забор с редкими непонятными надписями (разобрать хитрые буквы не получалось, как ни старайся), а с левой буйно зеленело травяное море пустыря. Ветер запускал по верхушкам стеблей настоящие волны, они бились в четыре брошенных бетонных трубы, качали их плотные тени. 

Дженсен сошел с тротуара и, убедившись, что поблизости нет машин, перебежал неширокую дорогу, огибающую пустырь подковой. 

Ближняя к «берегу» труба ему не понравилась: серо-коричневая, в пятнах ржавчины, с неровными зазубринами, и там пахло … да ладно, воняло годами немытым сортиром. Вторую окружал караул злобных колючек – Дженсен порадовался, что заметил их издали, а то бы обязательно ободрался. Третья и четвертая трубы лежали встык, образуя подобие тоннеля, вход в который так и манил прохладой. Ни колючек на пути, ни мерзкой вони, только густая высокая трава.

Внутри вопреки ожиданиям было чисто, разве что чуть пыльно у края, от толстого серого бока шел какой-никакой холодок – в продуваемом сквозняком тоннеле Дженсену ничего не мешало погрузиться в невероятные приключения Алисы.

Через некоторое время снова стало жарко, потому что солнце перекатилось по небу, закрепилось над невидным отсюда белым забором и теперь, заливая зной в трубу, как в воронку, светило прямо на Дженсена. Не отрываясь от знакомых строчек, он сдвинулся в глубину. Желтые лучи не отстали, потянулись следом, точно приклеенные. Дженсен отполз еще дальше – они тоже. Горячим воздушным поршнем его выжимало к противоположному краю. Потерев потную бровь, Дженсен по-крабьи перебрался в противоположный конец и поразился: ни шума от проезжающих по дороге машин, ни приглушенных расстоянием человеческих голосов. Разве что пели птицы, радостно и легко, как весной или ранним-ранним утром, пока ночная свежесть не отступила под натиском солнечной армии. 

Под бойкий щебет Дженсен дочитал главу и высунулся наружу.

С этой точки открывался изумительный вид на пустырь. Он выглядел гораздо просторнее, доставал до горизонта, к которому ветер неустанно гнал те же травяные волны. Почти на границе земли и неба, справа, темнел силуэт какого-то дома, желтый свет отражался от окон второго этажа. Почему, подумал Дженсен, я не заметил дом с дороги? Он обернулся, загодя приставив ладонь козырьком ко лбу, и обмер: дорога пропала. Перед ним лежала труба-тоннель, а за ней уходила в закат зеленая равнина.

Дженсен почувствовал, как в животе шевелится страх, как сердце разгоняется до частого заячьего тук-тук, тук-тук, и притиснул к груди «Алису». «Завидовал приключениям, да? В сказку хотел? А домой теперь как?» – всполошился он и торопливо полез обратно в трубу. 

 

Оттуда пахнуло разогретой пылью, отгоняя настоявшийся за день дух разнотравья, что витал над бесконечной равниной, и страх ослабил хватку на горле. Уже спокойнее, но еще в нервной спешке Дженсен одолел небольшое расстояние до входа (Или выхода? Да какая разница?!) на той стороне. 

В глаза ударило солнце, в нос – бензиновый выхлоп. В полусотне метров впереди, за двумя трубами высился сплошной белый забор. Дженсен помотал головой и опять забрался в трубу. Теперь, когда путь домой нашелся, сказка пугала гораздо меньше.

Он трижды обошел вокруг своей «кроличьей норы», но больше ничего странного не обнаружил. Прикинув, что второе путешествие по туннелю запросто привело бы в какое-то новое место, проверять не рискнул и с обратного конца в трубу не сунулся. Может, потом когда-нибудь.

Несмотря на странность способа сюда попасть, сама Равнина (надо же было как-то называть это место) производила пусть и приятное, но довольно скучное впечатление. Ну, простор, ну, чистый воздух с чудесными ароматами, ну, птички – ничего интересного. Дженсен даже расстроился: ожидание, нет, предвкушение успело за считанные минуты набрать силу и вытянуться в полный рост. «Сказку! – звенело в груди. – Сказку!» 

«Сказочность» обещал только Дом вдалеке. Во-первых, рассудил Дженсен, если дом, то в нем должен кто-то жить. Во-вторых, этот кто-то должен что-то знать о Равнине. Как ни крути, поход к Дому стал бы отличным приключением, взаправдашней исследовательской экспедицией. Если, конечно, «кто-то», который знает «что-то», не прихлопнет Дженсена как муху или не закусит им, чтоб неповадно было лезть с вопросами. От этой мысли дорожный зуд слегка утих. В другой раз, сказал себе Дженсен. На день рождения папа подарил ему складной ножик с множеством лезвий, которому до сих пор не нашлось применения, вот он наверняка пригодится. И вода. И сэндвич, на всякий случай. У Джека Лондона Дженсен читал, что на открытом пространстве расстояние трудно угадать верно, вдруг от Трубы до Дома целый день пути? К тому же он твердо решил выпросить у Джоша его часы с компасом.

 

 

Все складывалось гладко с самого утра: на завтрак мама напекла гору оладий с яблоками (с десяток удалось стащить и незаметно переложить в пакет), ножик лежал в кармане, на левой руке мелькали угловатыми цифрами противоударные часы с компасом, секундомером и подсветкой. А бутылку с водой Дженсен припрятал за клумбой с пестрой петуньей вчера вечером.

– Очень вкусно, мам, спасибо. Я пойду, погуляю, ладно?

От этого вопроса мама чуть не выронила шоколадный сироп.

– Что, книжку не берешь?

Дженсен покачал головой.

– Обедать будем часа в два, – моргнув, напомнила мама, – как обычно. Не опаздывай, ладно?

– Как получится, – честно ответил Дженсен, чем окончательно шокировал маму и, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не побежать, вышел из кухни. На улице, однако, ничто не вынуждало соблюдать приличия, и он без оглядки припустил к пустырю. 

Там по-прежнему волновалась трава, колыхались тени труб, похожих на поваленные башни или колонны древнего храма. Дальние две, как и вчера, привели на Равнину.

За ночь на ней ничего не изменилось, даже ветер держался вчерашнего направления – дул от Дома, который сейчас не отражал окнами солнце, но сверкал чем-то на крыше, точнее над крышей. «Флюгер, наверное, – сказал себе Дженсен, – как раз и узнаю!»

Он смело зашагал навстречу ветру, стремясь одолеть расстояние побольше, пока солнце не сбросило остатки утренней лени и не принялось за дело всерьез. В пластмассовой бутылке из-под апельсинового сока плескалась вода, и под мерное «плюх-плюх» Дженсен строил предположения о том, что найдет в Доме. Ну, и кого, конечно. Предположения получались расплывчатые, потому что облик Дома подсказок не давал. Он казался довольно старым, но совершенно обыкновенным. Вот если бы пристройки, башенки или частокол вокруг, чтобы сделать какие-то выводы… Разве что сразу забыть о принцессах и драконах (на замок Дом никак не тянул). Правда, ведьмы и людоеды особой привередливостью не отличались. Дженсен нащупал в кармане перочинный ножик, погладил тяжелую теплую рукоятку и успокоился. Людоед непременно бы помер тут с голоду, а ведьма – со скуки. Ничего не придумав, он решил, что нечего гадать, и так скоро глаза полезут на лоб от удивления.

Ох, как он удивился, когда прямо под ноги упал мальчик! С неба свалился, не иначе, ведь вокруг не было ничего, и в самом небе тоже: ни самолета, ни парашюта, ни завалящего ковра-самолета какого-нибудь. В одной руке у мальчика блестели какие-то продолговатые штуки, прежде составлявшие единое целое, а из-за пояса точь-в-точь таких же, как у Дженсена шортов торчали помятые порванные листы белой бумаги. Мальчик плакал, зло шмыгал носом и основанием растопыренной пятерни размазывал по щекам слезы. И не потому что ударился, когда приземлился, понял Дженсен – ласковая земля словно пружинила под ногами и наверняка смягчила падение.

– А-ай! – шарахнулся мальчик, заметив Дженсена.

Его приятное лицо не портила даже сырость в глазах и покрасневший острый нос. Длинноватые темные волосы падали на брови и загибались кверху на потных висках и шее. Он был ниже ростом и явно младше, но почему-то сразу понравился Дженсену.

– Привет… Ты живешь в Доме? – выпалив свой вопрос, Дженсен испугался: а что если мальчик не понимает английского?

Мальчик опять шмыгнул носом, удобнее перехватил блестящие штуки и помотал головой.

– По-моему, там вообще никто не живет, – сообщил он. – Но я не проверял, туда не дойти.

– Как не дойти?

– Да так, не дойти, и все. Я на той неделе два раза пробовал, устал, как собака, – мальчик улыбнулся, и Дженсен увидел, что у него не хватает верхнего переднего зуба, а оба нижних выросли только наполовину, отчего улыбка выглядела очень забавно, – иду-иду, а он как будто отодвигается. Меня зовут Джаред.

Дженсен серьезно пожал протянутую руку и улыбнулся в ответ.

– А я Дженсен.

Значит, на той неделе…

– Ты тут давно? 

– Да только что прыгнул, ты же видел! – Джаред хлопнул быстро высыхающими ресницами.

– Нет, я говорю, ты давно нашел Равнину?

– А, вот ты о чем. Да дней десять назад, а что?

– Просто, – сказал Дженсен. – Интересно.

Сказка набирала обороты.

 

 

– Что, совсем-совсем любая лужа?

– Совсем. Главное, хоть на секундочку отразиться в небе, когда прыгаешь, – Джаред шевелил пальцами обутых в открытые сандалии ног. Из-за толстого слоя желтовато-серой пыли и сандалии, и пальцы сравнялись по цвету.

– И тогда упадешь.

– Не упадешь, а попадешь сюда. 

Но Дженсена уже заклинило на мучительной мысли. 

– Давай еще раз, – попросил он. 

– Когда с разбега перескакиваешь лужу, – послушно повторил Джаред, – в ней отражается небо и она делается как бы без дна… 

Как бы без дна! Получалось, что перепрыгиваешь не обычную лужу, а бездонную! Пропасть! Бесконечную, как небо! Даже подумать жутко до дрожи в коленках.

– … а ты отражаешься в небе и на секундочку как бы останавливаешься…

Висишь! Небо сверху, небо снизу!

– … а потом – ух! Летишь немножко, и ты тут, – Джаред с надеждой посмотрел на него. – Понятно? Эй? Ты чего побелел?

– Я лучше через трубу, – выдавил Дженсен. Он готов был сколько угодно таскаться к ней за несколько кварталов, лишь бы не так…

Джаред прищурился, скривил на сторону нижнюю губу, тронул качающимся зубом, но промолчал. Теплая волна благодарности вымыла из Дженсена знобкий страх. Ничего в жизни он не боялся сильнее, чем высоты. Взгляда в окно с третьего этажа хватало, чтобы заколотилось сердце и пересохло в горле. Началось это в прошлом году, после Дня Независимости, когда они с Джошем застряли на колесе обозрения, чуточку не доехав до самой верхотуры. Конечно, колесо (вот уж точно – чертово!) починили, всех сняли, и никто не пострадал, кроме бабули, у которой в одной из кабинок-корзинок оказалась любимая внучка. Бабулю увезла скорая помощь, пока внучка рыдала в воздушном заточении. Дженсен тогда жуткого страху натерпелся, даже перестал летать во сне.

– Я больше не вырасту? – спросил он маму.

Она потрепала его по волосам и заверила, что волноваться не о чем, полеты во сне и рост не связаны. Но Дженсен перестал нервничать только 31 августа, в День Измерения Роста, когда выяснилось, что за лето он вытянулся на семь сантиметров.

– А это что? – он качнул головой на блестящие штуки, что лежали в траве рядом с ними.

Джаред насупился, отвел глаза, будто собрался снова пустить слезу.

– Све… световой меч, – прошептал он, – был.

– Настоящий? – Ну а что, Равнина же настоящая. Дженсен бы не удивился.

– Как же… Настоящий фиг сломаешь, – Джаред горько вздохнул и ковырнул ногой куски. Кажется, плакать он раздумал, к большому облегчению Дженсена.

– Можно посмотреть?

Джаред молча подгреб останки светового меча поближе, смотри, мол, особо-то и не на что.

Игрушка развалилась на три части. Две из них прежде держались на маленьких винтиках, которые до сих пор оставались на своих местах, у третьей – вроде пересеченной тонкой трещиной круглой крышки – откололся кусок идущей по нижнему краю резьбы. Дженсен, конечно, не был специалистом, но ему доводилось чинить игрушки Кензи, и сейчас он запросто управился бы с помощью отвертки и куска изоленты. Разве что…

– Батарейка где?

Джаред моргнул, опять куснул губу шатающимся верхним зубом.

– Потерялась.

Кивнув, Дженсен вынул из кармана папин подарок и выбрал среди многочисленных лезвий крестовую отвертку.

– Ух ты-ы!.. – восхитился Джаред. – Швейцарский армейский ножик!

Дженсен хотел принять равнодушный вид, но не смог. Он любил свой ножик, очень дорожил им и ужасно обрадовался тому, что Джаред заметил и оценил. 

– Ага, – совместив половинки меча, Дженсен поймал на кончик отвертки сперва один винтик, а потом и второй, вкрутил в пазы. – Хочешь посмотреть? – предложил он великодушно и протянул Джареду нож. – Только не порежься.

– Что ты! Я осторожно.

От беззубой улыбки Джареда сделалось совсем замечательное настроение, даже неловко стало. Обычно от смущения Дженсен принимался обкусывать кожу вокруг ногтей, за что не раз получал выговор, и чтобы не позориться, сунул руку в карман. 

Там, где несколько минут назад лежал ножик, он нащупал разогретый теплом его тела диск, ткнул ногтем на пробу – упруго. Озадачившись, Дженсен вытащил находку – моток изоленты, который он совершенно точно не брал. Озадачившись еще сильнее, он снова проверил карман и нашел там что-то вроде банки от витаминов, только тяжелее. Батарейка? 

– Дай-ка сюда, – Джаред без лишних слов положил в подставленную ладонь ножик, и Дженсен, вогнав на место непонятно откуда взявшуюся батарейку, нахлобучил треснутую крышку и замотал изолентой. – Держи, – когда Джаред натянул синюю резиновую полоску, чикнул лезвием. – Проверим.

Световой меч представлял собой обычный фонарик в блестящем пластмассовом корпусе, разве что лампочка светила ярче обычной.

– Спасибо, Дженсен! Ты… Ты… – Джаред никак не мог придумать, что дальше, но глаза у него засветились, словно внутри зажглась целая сотня лампочек, и настроение взлетело до небес, – ты настоящий друг!

Теперь Дженсен был готов ремонтировать фонарики до старости.

 

 

О помятых листах, которые по-прежнему торчали из-за пояса Джаредовых шортов, он осмелился спросить не сразу. После того, как поделенные поровну оладьи – опавшие, но все равно вкуснючие – исполнили свой оладьский долг, заглушив голодные песни желудка, Дженсен вытер о траву жирные пальцы и осторожно тронул загнутый белый уголок.

– Это чего у тебя? 

Джаред облизнулся, закрутил крышку на бутылке с пахнущей апельсинами теплой водой и посмотрел на него. Внимательно посмотрел, будто сытая лень на миг сдалась настороженности – естественной, но почему-то обидной. Наверное, обида проступила на его лице, потому что Джаред моргнул. 

– Мои рисунки, – буркнул он. – Хотел показать Логану и Майки, а они… – голос Джареда дрогнул, и стало понятно, что слезы близко, – я думал… я думал, они друзья…

«Не плачь, – мысленно взмолился Дженсен, – ну не плачь же». Он отлично знал, что делать, когда ревет Кензи: гладить по голове, целовать мокрые щеки и уговаривать, что ничего страшного, что куклу он починит, а мама сейчас придет, но не мог же он провернуть то же самое с Джаредом. Не мог сказать, что он друг, пусть даже Джаред назвал его так. Вон, Логан и Майки тоже считались друзьями, а они… и световой меч, небось, они сломали…

– Я бы… – выдавил Дженсен, чувствуя, что слова застревают во рту, будто цепляются за зубы, – я никогда… – «не обижу тебя нарочно», – хотел сказать он, но не получилось. И, с трудом сглотнув, попросил: – Можно посмотреть?

Джаред хлопнул сырыми ресницами, куснул губу.

– Только не смейся, ладно? – и протянул ворох листов.

Фломастеры, карандаши, ручки, краски – сначала Дженсен растерялся при виде ярких, очень живых картинок. Там была зеленая Равнина с Домом вдалеке под вечерним небом, чем-то похожая на Джареда маленькая девочка, выглядывающая из травы длинная спина Трубы, на которой сидела веселая птичка, и бегущие на просторе… собаки с лошадиными гривами и хвостами. Но больше всего Дженсена поразил темный силуэт стриженого мальчишки на фоне заката.

– Это… – «я?» – чуть не сорвалось с языка, но Джаред не дослушал.

– Друг. Я хотел, – он успокоился, но говорил хрипло и тихо. – На Равнине сбывается, если нарисовать здесь. Тут было пусто. Хорошо, но скучно. Я нарисовал Дом. Но туда не дойти. Тогда я нарисовал друга. Ты не приходил и не приходил, Дженсен, пришлось рисовать Трубу.

 

 

Дженсен не очень любил бегать, но на скорость не жаловался. И все же за Джаредом ему было не угнаться. Тонкие загорелые ноги мчали его быстро, будто у пыльных сандалий выросли крылья-невидимки. Дженсен хватал пересохшим ртом воздух, и только – руки, как ни тянул, не успевали уцепиться за футболку, остановить или хоть замедлить легкого как ветер Джареда. За кем угодно другим он давно перестал бы носиться, даже обиделся бы и на медленного себя, и на неуловимого товарища по игре. Джаред же, закладывая крутые повороты («И трава ему нипочем!» – мысленно восхищался Дженсен), и не думал беречь дыхание, смеялся громко и заразительно. От этого смеха, скукожившись, исчезало мелкое зернышко обиды. Дженсен тоже начинал хохотать, окончательно отставал и валился в траву.

Сколько ни падал, ни разу не ушибся. И земля тут, и густая высокая трава принимали ласково, как родная кровать.

– Теперь понятно, почему ты до сих пор не отбил пятки, – перевернувшись на спину и отдуваясь, сказал он. В обрамлении зелени плыли по небу прозрачные перышки облаков.

– Да сто раз отбил! – Джаред плюхнулся рядом, вытер потный лоб о плечо Дженсена и тоже уставился вверх. – Там асфальт.

– А чего ты себе тоже Трубу не нарисуешь? 

Дженсен уже знал: через Трубу попасть домой может только он сам, потому что Джаред живет в Сан-Антонио.

– Да ну… Если прыгать, целую секунду висишь в небе.

Дженсена передернуло. Вот, подумал он, Джаред за секунду полета готов платить отбитыми пятками.

 

 

К обеду, когда тяжелое одеяло зноя придавило Равнину и стало жарко даже в тени Трубы, Джаред засобирался домой. Он попросил бутылку, шумно поплескал внутри остаток, погрыз по привычке губу.

– Поможешь? – он глянул на Дженсена, который всем своим видом показывал готовность помочь, но не понимал, что от него требуется. – А то я высох почти.

Джаред встал и, притоптав траву, отвернулся. 

«Вжжжии!» – с точно таким же звуком расстегивались шорты Дженсена. Вон оно что, наконец сообразил он. Нужна лужа, а где ей взяться, когда ветер на пару с солнцем распугали последние облака? 

Из-за ослабевшего пояса вывалились листы с рисунками, шорохом едва не спугнув мысль, которая робко шевельнулась в спекшихся мозгах Дженсена.

– Погоди!

Джаред повернул голову и посмотрел на него одним глазом, зажмурив второй – солнце целило метко.

– Почему нельзя перепрыгнуть через зеркало? Ну, нарисовать и перепрыгнуть, когда появится?

Джаред подтянул шорты, но застегиваться не стал.

– Потому, – сказал он, возвращаясь в узкую полосу тени, – что в зеркале я не настоящий.

Здрасте-приехали.

– И ты не настоящий.

Дженсен собрался возразить, но не успел, Джаред заторопился, слова как бы склеились друг с дружкой:

– В зеркале мы хуже, чем по правде. Сделаешь что-то, а мама: «Ты на кого похож, да что творишь, мне со стороны виднее, да посмотри на себя!» А куда смотри-то? В зеркало смотри, а в нем ты… как бы не ты, понятно?

Дженсен кивнул, но больше для того, чтобы Джаред перестал шпарить без продыху. Он чувствовал, что должен подумать хорошенько. Одно было ясно сразу – зеркало не годится.

Джаред выдернул длинную травинку и принялся накручивать ее на указательный палец.

– Ну и вообще… как я нарисую? А ну как оно там где-то исчезнет, чтоб тут появиться? Вдруг, – он понизил голос до шепота, – я и Дом у кого-то украл?

Дженсен очень удивился, чуть не фыркнул даже, но у Джареда было такое лицо… несчастное и потерянное, будто он давно мучается из-за этих своих идей.

– Что ты. Труба лежит себе на пустыре, она не исчезла. И я не исчез, я сам пришел! А птицы? Джаред, у нас дома есть птичий атлас, там точно-преточно таких нету. Значит, они не исчезли. И Дом не исчез.

Джаред несмело улыбнулся, снова показались его смешные недоросшие зубы.

– Тогда… тогда надо… – он выхватил из кармана простой карандаш с полустертой резинкой на верхушке и, высунув кончик языка, быстро-быстро провел несколько линий на верхнем рисунке, с веселой птичкой на Трубе. – Вот.

Дженсен не поверил ушам: серый грифель еще не оторвался от бумаги, а левее них уже послышалось журчание. Скосив глаза в сторону, он увидел, как сквозь траву пробивается ручей – узкий, как раз, чтобы перепрыгнуть с разбега, и прохладный даже на вид.

 

 

К обеду он, конечно, не успел: пока бегали вдоль ручья сперва налево, потом направо (надо же было хоть попытаться найти исток и устье), пока щупали воду и разглядывали камни на дне, время на месте не стояло. Но это и к лучшему, с помощью маминой отповеди за опоздание Дженсен собирался проверить слова Джареда насчет отражений в зеркалах. В кои-то веки радовался будущей нахлобучке, надеясь получить пользу для дела. 

Когда Дженсен, не сняв пыльных сандалий (дополнительный повод поругаться для мамы), примчался на кухню, накрытый стол стал сюрпризом. 

– Ох, сынок, – мама глянула через плечо, не отрываясь от плиты, – проголодался? Сейчас картошка доварится. 

Оказалось, навязались со знакомством соседки, приносили пироги. Маме пришлось отвлечься на нежданных гостей, и готовить она начала позже. Раньше Дженсену не доводилось расстраиваться из-за того, что не получит за непослушание. Может, если не мыть руки, достанется на орехи? Он изучил ногти – после плескания в ручье под ними почти не осталось грязи. Одна была надежда – ноги. Слой пыли получился о-го-го: и желто-серого цвета пальцы, и сандалии сделались чуть ли не бархатными.

Мама не заметила. Стрелки на часах растопырились между девяткой и тройкой, когда она торопливо положила в тарелки картошку, выдала каждому по два куриных крылышка и посыпала всю эту вкуснятину ненавистной смесью рубленого укропа с петрушкой. Дженсен скривился.

– Витамины! – грозно провозгласила мама.

Кензи вздохнула, Джош молча принялся счищать зелень на край тарелки.

– Мам, мы же едим витамины из банки, – Дженсен ткнул вилкой в экономичную упаковку размером с маленький стакан попкорна в кинотеатре, – зачем еще эта трава? – он хотел сказать «гадость», но как обычно прикусил язык, о чем сразу пожалел: мама бы обязательно рассердилась.

– Они химические. – Привычный довод. – Ешь давай, не умничай.

– Химические плохие? – Дженсен упорно искал шанс нарваться.

– Хуже, чем природные из овощей и фруктов, но лучше, чем никаких, – мама подлила ему лимонада из запотевшего кувшина, – а тому, кто мало гуляет, как некоторые, – она со значением посмотрела на Дженсена, – надо есть все витамины, какие только попадутся!

Да что ж такое, мысленно возмутился Дженсен, ничем ее не проймешь сегодня.

 

 

Но вечером, за то, что полез в постель с грязными ногами, влетело, что надо.

– Поросенок! Стиральную машину до сих пор не установили! Ни стыда, ни совести, неужели самому приятно спать грязнулей? Ты посмотри на себя…

Чмокнув маму в щеку, Дженсен радостно помчался к зеркалу. Ну, что не так? Ничего необычного он не увидел: из отражения на него глядел мальчик с белобрысым вихром над розовым после нескольких часов на солнце лбом. Глаз привычно косил, одежка тоже ничем особенным не выделялась – трусы новые, а майка выцветшая и растянутая, потому что досталась по наследству от Джоша, но совершенно такая же, как не в зеркале. Нужно было убедить Джареда, что он ошибается. 

И найти способ добраться до Дома вдалеке.

Спокойно поискать, откуда и куда течет ручей.

И придумать ему название.

И спросить у Джареда, почему у собак на его рисунке лошадиные гривы.

И…

 

 

Выдохлись они довольно быстро. Солнце не начало печь в полную силу, но за короткую ночь Равнина не успела остыть, и только от пока безымянного ручья, который кое-где разливался широко, превращаясь в речку, еле-еле тянуло свежестью.

– Хорошо бы деревьев нарисовать, – осторожно заметил Дженсен, прикрывая локтем глаза. Высокая трава хоть и нависала волной, тенью едва касалась бровей.

– Я сегодня не стал ничего брать, – Джаред шебуршился рядом, шлепал руками по воде.

Прилетело несколько теплых капель, и с ними озарение.

– А давай купаться!

Минут пять назад они миновали место, где ручей образовал что-то вроде полукруглой заводи с рыжеватой полосой песка по краю. Дженсен поднялся и, жмурясь, на ощупь выудил Джареда из пахучих зарослей.

В обратную сторону получилось дольше, Джаред, похоже, очень устал, пришлось тащить его на буксире. По очереди наступив носком на пятку, Дженсен снял обувку, скинул на песок футболку и шорты и побежал в воду. У берега она основательно прогрелась, а через пару шагов обняла коленки приятной прохладой. Дно резко опустилось, Дженсен внезапно ухнул по грудь – вода щекотно лизнула под мышками – и засмеялся.

– Иди сюда! – позвал он Джареда, который нерешительно бродил по кромке, кусая губу. Весь он, кроме покрытого загаром лица, рук до локтей и ног до коленок, был светлый, как ломтик сыра. Дженсен отличался от него только веснушками.

Джаред пнул мелкую волну, глянул из-под челки.

– Я не умею плавать.

Дженсен научился в прошлом году, на море. Папа тогда необидно и весело шутил, что еще пара дней, и у Дженсена вырастут жабры. А он и не отказался бы от умения дышать под водой. Ему нравилось нырять, нравилось, что море держит его в больших ладонях, качает на волнах и ласково шепчет в уши. Он не боялся заплывать на глубину, зная, что тело человека легче воды, и ничего не случится.

Джаред же цеплялся за него и отказывался отдаляться от берега. В конце концов Дженсен поставил его на широкий гладкий камень на дне, так что вода плескалась на уровне пупа, и, глядя в глаза, сказал:

– В воде отражается небо. Ты полетишь.

Это была неуютная мысль, но не для Джареда.

– Вдохни хорошо, раскинься вот так – Дженсен изобразил морскую звезду, – и ложись на спину. Если не получится, я тебя удержу.

Получилось у них с шестой попытки, когда Джаред нахлебался воды и разозлился. Зато, пока он таращился на облака покрасневшими глазами, Дженсен успел досчитать вслух до ста. Тогда он навис сверху и приставил к ушам пятерни.

– Джаред, ты летишь сам!

Вскоре Джаред вошел во вкус и плавал вдоль берега, поднимая тучи брызг. От радости, что научился держаться на воде, и недостатка умения он частенько тонул, но бояться перестал и только отплевывался, по-собачьи крутя головой. На всякий Дженсен случай болтался поблизости – страховал с той стороны, где течение, еле заметное в полукруге заводи, снова набирало силу. 

– Смотри, как я могу! 

Повернувшись на голос и всплеск, Дженсен увидел торчащие из воды ноги с растопыренными пальцами. Ноги пару раз дернулись и рухнули назад, а через секунду, жадно хватая ртом воздух, вынырнул Джаред.

– Видел? Ты видел, да? Скажи, класс?

– Класс, – великодушно согласился Дженсен и не утерпел. 

До дна он не доставал, но на море наловчился нырять из «висячего» положения. Вытянув перед собой руки, как делал Джош, он лягнул воду, одновременно бросая тело вперед и вниз. Дно оказалось достаточно близко – торчащие над поверхностью пятки тут же прижарило солнцем. Ладони уперлись в гальку. «Раз-и-два-и-три», – мысленно посчитал Дженсен и, сжав кулаки, подтянул колени к груди. Вода сама вытолкнула его обратно к небу.

У Джареда было странное выражение на лице, он часто моргал и улыбался как-то не так.

 

 

В пригоршне добытых во время показательного выступления камней обнаружился «куриный бог» – камушек со сквозной дыркой, а в кармане шортов, где лежали выклянченные у Джоша часы с компасом, – тонкий коричневый шнурок, то есть очень толстая нитка удачной длины. Дженсен почесал нос, гадая, как она туда попала, и продел нитку в дырочку «куриного бога».

– На, волшебный,– он отдал получившийся амулет Джареду. 

– Ух ты! – Джаред сразу надел подарок и теперь пытался разглядеть его у себя на груди – было не очень удобно. – А что он делает?

– Он… – Дженсен не придумал! Пришлось сочинять на ходу. – Он… не дает врать зеркалам. Если на тебе волшебный камень, то в зеркале всегда будешь ты, какой есть. Настоящий.

– Класс! – просиял Джаред. – Научишь меня так нырять?

Конечно, Дженсен не собирался отказывать.

Делать стойку на руках в воде Джаред научился тоже быстро, правда, почти сразу терял равновесие и заваливался спиной вперед, после чего выныривал, отфыркиваясь и хохоча. Накувыркавшись вдоволь, они бухнулись на прогретый песок, и Дженсен потянулся к шортам. Надо было узнать, который час, время на Равнине текло прихотливо: то ползло неторопливой улиткой, то мчалось, как гоночная машина, но часы… Часы лежали под какой-то холодной влажной штукой, которой не было там, когда он доставал из кармана нитку. Штука оказалась двумя слипшимися палочками фруктового льда. 

– Обожаю апельсиновый! – коричневая рука с прилипшими к мокрой коже песчинками цапнула оранжевый пакет. – А где ты взял?

– В кармане, – Дженсен озадаченно потыкал пальцем клубнично-розовый хрустящий целлофан – внутри немного мягкий, будто лед начал подтаивать совсем недавно. Как он попал в карман?

– Ешь, а то будет сироп, – Джаред вонзил зубы в свою порцию, подавая пример, – вкусня-я-я-ятина!

 

 

Жадное поедание фруктового льда на солнцепеке и долгое купание отозвались Дженсену уже к вечеру: его бросало то в жар, то в холод, голова налилась тяжестью, горло перехватило жгутом боли. Мама распереживалась, конечно, да Дженсен и сам чуть не плакал – завтра они с Джаредом не увидятся, и повезет, если только завтра.

– Будешь знать, как безвылазно сидеть в бассейне, – ворчала мама, брызгая ему в рот ужасно щипучим лекарством. Про открытый бассейн возле торгового центра, где якобы перекупался Дженсен, она сама придумала, врать, к счастью, не пришлось. – Сколько мороженого съел?

Дженсен показал один палец, говорить не получалось.

– Так уж и одно?

Откинувшись на подушку, он сделал честные-пречестные глаза и кивнул.

– Ладно, верю, – мамина рука легла на лоб, приятно легкая, прохладная. – Принести тебе твою любимую «Алису»?

«Алису» он дал Джареду – посмотреть картинки и, может, если удастся уговорить маму или старшего брата почитать вслух, то послушать.

Он качнул тяжелой головой и закрыл глаза, показывая, что собирается спать.

– Просыпайся здоровым, – мама поцеловала его в щеку и вышла, притворив дверь.

Так началась ужасная неделя, которая тянулась, словно резина, но всему, как часто говорил папа, приходит конец, и болезнь тоже кончилась, чуть не уморив Дженсена скукой. Книжки не читались, мультики не смотрелись, он сбежал при первой возможности, клятвенно пообещав не лезть в воду и не есть мороженое. Он согласился бы на что угодно, лишь бы снова увидеть Джареда. Главное, чтобы Джаред хотел увидеть его.

Равнина встретила душистым ветром и звонким птичьим чириканьем, но кое-что изменилось: над Трубой вырос толстенный дуб с дуплом, на нижней ветке, которая и сама запросто сошла бы за приличное дерево, висел полосатый гамак. Вдоль ручья (может, Джаред придумал ему название, пока Дженсен глотал микстуры?) там и сям курчавились кусты, какие-то невысокие деревья с узкими листьями нависали над течением. Между камней на дне мелькали разноцветные мелкие рыбки. Да, Джаред времени не терял.

В дупле обнаружился альбом с рисунками, которые изменили Равнину, набор карандашей, «Алиса», на середине заложенная вкладышем от жевательной резинки, и длиннохвостый воздушный змей, красный как помидор. Его-то Дженсен и решил использовать в качестве сигнала.

Ветер подхватил змея, словно соскучился, поднял в небо и принялся покачивать, гудя легкой бечевкой. Дженсен не рискнул убегать от Трубы далеко, поэтому ходил кругами, не без труда удерживая рвущегося ввысь змея. Джаред налетел сзади – прыгнул на спину и чуть не повалил.

– Я знал, что ты придешь! Ты куда пропал? Я чуть не помер с тоски!

– Зато какие деревья нарисовал, – Дженсен ничего не мог поделать, улыбался до ушей и все смотрел и смотрел на сияющего Джареда, который загорел еще сильнее, оброс до полной лохматости и обзавелся парой новых синяков на тощих ногах. – И прочитал вон сколько. Нравится?

Джаред наморщил нос.

– Ага, только я читаю медленно.

– А бегаешь быстро! 

Засмеявшись, Джаред тут же помчался прочь, Дженсен – следом, увлекая за собой змея.

Набегавшись до колотья в боку, но так и не догнав Джареда, он разрешил себе упасть в густую траву. Джаред, если и заметил, вида не подал, лишь добавил скорости. Что за радость носиться как угорелый, подумал Дженсен лениво. По небу плыли похожие на кудрявых лошадок облака, легкие и радостные, как все здесь. Снизу казалось, что змей играет с ними в какую-то свою игру, Дженсен попробовал сочинить для нее правила, но получалось неинтересно. Погрузившись в размышления, он пропустил момент, когда Джаред вернулся. Он плюхнулся рядом, и Дженсен вздрогнул.

– Ты не ответил, куда пропал. Я соскучился, – у него даже не сбилось дыхание!

Второй раз переводить тему не хотелось.

– Горло ужасно болело.

– Во даешь! Дохлятина, – под ребра ткнулся острый локоть. 

Дженсен в долгу не остался.

– А почему ты рисуешь собак с гривами и хвостами, как у лошадей?

Наверное, он слишком сильно «ткнул» в отместку, потому что у Джареда снова стало лицо, как после Дженсеновой показательной стойки на руках: будто свет погас.

– Это не собаки, это я лошадей рисовать не умею. Могу только то, что видел своими глазами или полностью из головы придумал. Собак видел всяких, а лошади в кино или на картинках не считаются… не рисуются никак.

Озадачившись, откуда в таком маленьком Джареде такие большие заскоки, Дженсен почесал нос, который за время болезни успел облезть и покрыться новыми веснушками. Знал бы, не стал бы спрашивать, а сдержался. 

Змей вдруг нырнул, снова выровнялся и, сильно дернув привязь, сорвался. Обалдев от неожиданности, Дженсен уцепился взглядом за двойной хвост и лишь поэтому не потерял змея – ветер утащил его к Дому вдалеке и ловко забросил в окно на втором этаже.

Они с Джаредом переглянулись.

– Сейчас пойдем или потом? – оживился Джаред. Он вскочил и обежал вокруг лежащего Дженсена.

– Чего потом-то, – «если тебе не терпится», – мысленно добавил Дженсен, вставая. Он отдышался и отдохнул, ничего не мешало сразу отправиться в путь.

 

 

Джаред в момент выжал бешеную скорость, Дженсен прилично отстал. Он решил, что лучше не спешить и продержаться подольше, чем сразу запыхаться, но получилось как обычно: кудлатая голова Джареда маячила далеко впереди, Дом не приближался, а Дженсен выдохся. 

Зачем, спросил он себя, согнувшись пополам и прижав руку к правому боку, мы бежим? Как будто Дом можно догнать, как будто он не стоит на месте, как положено любому нормальному Дому, а удаляется ровно на то расстояние, что они пробегают. Дженсен понятия не имел, откуда взялась уверенность в том, что они выбрали неправильную тактику, но эта уверенность заставила его распрямиться и окликнуть Джареда. Тот припустил обратно.

 

 

– Что стряслось? – крикнул он издали. – Устал?

Будет дразниться дохлятиной, дам в дыню, твердо решил Дженсен. Не дожидаясь, пока прискачет Джаред, он развернулся спиной к Дому.

– Мы не хотим туда идти, – с нажимом сказал он. – Нам туда не нужно, – он не думал, что один лишь шаг в противоположную сторону перенесет его на серую от старости деревянную веранду. У входной двери стояло плетеное кресло-качалка, тоже серое и ужасно одинокое. На сидении лежала тускло-голубая подушечка, несчастная до кома в горле. В Доме давным-давно не жили.

– Вау, – Джаред возник за плечом и, не теряя ни секунды, бросился к двери. 

К чему относился возглас, Дженсен не понял. Конечно, он бы обрадовался, если бы Джаред оценил его догадку, но наверняка большее впечатление произвел незапертый замок. Помедлив на пороге, Дженсен все же вошел.

Тишину нарушали только плоские подошвы Джаредовых сандалий, они стучали на втором этаже. Внутри Дома было пыльно и совершенно не страшно. Настороженность, которую неизменно вызывал Дом с его нежеланием подпустить их поближе, отступила. Дженсен уже не сомневался, что здесь безопасно, как везде на Равнине. Странное создалось ощущение, Дом будто обнял его, как в прошлый приезд обнимала бабушка, даже почудился запах вербены, мешочки которой она клала в шкаф с одеждой, и абрикосового джема, такой сильный, что ноги сами понесли на просторную кухню. Конечно, никакого чана с кипящим золотистым варевом, никакой ложки на длинной деревянной ручке, никакого блюдечка со сладкой пенкой он там не обнаружил, зато на плите стояла широкая кастрюля с поварешкой внутри, а рядом, на столе с облезлыми толстыми ножками – крышка и каменная ступка.

Волоча за собой раздвоенный конец хвоста, из коридора влетел Джаред, сам змей удобно устроился у него в руках. 

– Ух ты! 

– Чего? – нос ужасно чесался: новой коже за время глупой гонки досталось от солнца, Дженсен прямо чувствовал, как появляется очередная порция веснушек: чпок-чпок-чпок. Со звуком, с каким лопаются мыльные пузыри.

– Классно же!

Сдавшись, Дженсен поскреб нос и повторил вопрос:

– Чего?

Но Джареда было не сбить, ему явно пришла в голову какая-то игра.

– Ну ку-у-ухня же. Давай посмотрим, что в шкафах. Может, там колдовские индри… ингидри… ну эти! Из чего варят зелья!

– Ингредиенты, – медленно, чтобы не ошибиться, выговорил Дженсен, потихоньку заражаясь интересом Джареда. – А какое зелье мы будем варить?

– Превращательное! – сверкая глазами, Джаред пристроил на подоконник спасенного воздушного змея и распахнул первую скрипучую дверцу.

После обыска на столе выросла куча будущих ингредиентов. Кран чихнул, плюнул в раковину ржавчиной, а потом выдал струю чистой сладкой, как в Ручье, воды. До середины заполнив ею кастрюлю, Джаред бросил туда две засохшие луковицы прямо в коричневой шелухе, сморщенный красный перчик чили, горсть пиленого сахара из полупустой коробки (даже муравьев не стряхнул! Дженсен возмутился до глубины души, но смолчал), таблетку аспирина, печально коротавшую дни на дне флакона, и целую упаковку твердокаменных чесночных крекеров. Завершил закладку «волшебных» составляющих рыбный соус из липкой граненой бутылочки.

Дженсен с сомнением помешал поварешкой жидкое «зелье».

– Какое-то оно… – все-таки нос ужасно чесался! – не такое.

– Какое «не такое»? – вскинулся Джаред, готовый, если потребуется, с кулаками кинуться на защиту своего изобретения.

– Погуще бы. Может, муки добавить?

– Точно! И шоколадку!

Муки в дырявом мятом пакете нашлось ровно четыре ложки – маловато, но лучше, чем ничего, а шоколадку взять было неоткуда, о чем Дженсен и заявил не без досады, сунув руки в карманы. В левом отчетливо хрустнуло, пальцы наткнулись на пластинку в теплой гладкой… фольге. Дженсен достал из кармана плитку шоколада без картонного конверта, как если бы после завтрака он стащил ее со стола уже начатой. Но почему тогда она не растаяла за несколько часов на жаре?

– Давай скорее, а то уже кипит! – прервав эти размышления, Джаред выхватил находку из рук обалдевшего Дженсена, разломал и по квадратику побросал в кастрюлю. – Так. А теперь… – он куснул губу и посмотрел на Дженсена с надеждой, будто ждал, что тот скажет, что «теперь». Ну, Дженсен и брякнул, что взбрело в голову:

– Считаем до тринадцати!

Тринадцать же магическое число, по его мнению, самое подходящее для превращательного зелья. Правда, судя по отвратительному запаху, зелье было скорее превратительное. Дженсен не собирался его пить ни за какие коврижки! Муравьи, грязный лук, рыбная вонючка… Да ни за что на свете!

Однако вид разочарованного Джареда был совершенно невыносим. И еще он отбивал нюх, потому что у Дженсена неожиданно повысилась вонеустойчивость. Нос даже не пришлось зажимать (но глаза он на всякий случай зажмурил накрепко, чтобы муравьиные утопленники не отшибли и без того хилую охоту к экспериментам). Странно, но аромат и вкус шоколада перебил противности, и Дженсен мысленно перевел зелье обратно в разряд превращательных: оно ведь превратилось само из неминуемо гадкого в довольно приятное. 

– На вкус почти какао, – сообщил он бодро. – Как думаешь, одного глотка хва…

Глотка хватило. Не договорив, Дженсен чпокнул, как новая большая веснушка на собственном носу, и вмиг изменился.

«Кем я стал?» – спросил он, а получилось что-то вроде «и-и-иго-ио?» В нем словно поселилась тысяча сжатых пружин, которым очень хотелось разжаться сию секунду, беспокойство и жажда движения защекотали изнутри. Бешеную щекотку можно было унять лишь… скоростью.

Неожиданно громко ступая по дощатому полу, Дженсен вынесся на веранду, соскочил в траву и помчался во весь дух вперед, грудью встречая ветер. Наверное, так чувствовал себя Джаред, такой гонки просило его легкое тело, такую волшебную дикую радость он получал от бега. Да что там бега, Дженсен просто летел над Равниной, стелился над верхушками душистой сочной травы, и ощущение возникло то самое, из полузабытых снов про полеты. Надо было вернуться и рассказать об этом, что Дженсен и сделал, с удивлением обнаружив, что с попутным ветром бежит еще резвее. Трава привычно хлестала по ногам, а стоящий на верхней ступеньке Джаред как будто уменьшился.

– Ты… – глаза его ярче солнца сияли от восторга, птичьим крылом взлетели надо лбом волосы, – ты такой красивый! 

Вместо «сдурел?!» опять получилась какая-то ерунда, зато Дженсен наконец догадался, в кого превратился. Надеюсь, я настоящая лошадь, подумал он, а не какой-нибудь пони. Впрочем, из-за пони Джаред не поднялся бы на цыпочки, когда полез обниматься.

В лошадиной шкуре сахар показался в тысячу раз слаще, небо шире, а Джаред медленнее. То есть он и стал медленнее, Дженсен запросто обогнал его – первый раз за все время. Но победа доставила куда меньше удовольствия, чем заполошная беготня вокруг Дома.

 

 

Дженсен утомился немного, к тому же пить приспичило. А Джаред как-то догадался.

Из ведра, которое он, перегибаясь на сторону, выволок на веранду, мокро пахло, вода пускала блики, искрила, как в мультиках. Дженсен толкнул Джареда головой в худое плечо, вроде как спасибо сказал. Пожалуй, только невозможность поговорить нормально и не нравилась ему в этом деле с лошадиным превращением. Он знал про себя, что если перемолчать сразу, передержать внутри слова, то потом они растают, растеряются, забудутся, как и ощущения. А поделиться хотелось. Интересно, кем зелье обернет Джареда? И как он справится без человеческого языка? И главное, как потом превратиться обратно в себя? Нужно ли дожидаться, пока действие колдовства выветрится само, или придется снова приложиться к зелью? На всякий случай он оставил место в желудке для глоточка, и снова толкнул Джареда головой – просто так.

 

 

– Я стану птицей, это сто процнетов, – говорил Джаред, водя карандашом над страницей найденного в гостиной Дома большого блокнота. 

«Процентов», – мысленно поправил Дженсен, собственное ржание уже начало раздражать. 

– Очень быстрой, и снова тебя обгоню, ага?

Дженсен фыркнул, переступая в траве, и, кажется, пренебрежительно махнул хвостом (надо же, у него хвост!). Если Джареду важно быть чемпионом, пусть, разве жалко. 

– Может, я и змея обгоню! Полечу высоко-высоко и посмотрю сверху, что за Равниной, и где начинается Ручей, – болтовня не мешала Джареду рисовать, он иногда поглядывал на покорно стоящего перед ним Дженсена и снова утыкался глазами в работу, – а потом это нарисую. Если рисовать то, что уже есть, тогда ничего, не страшно. Все-таки… ну, а вдруг оно где-то исчезает, а здесь появляется… Вот, – он повернул блокнот к Дженсену, гордо демонстрируя результат своих трудов, – я же говорил, надо увидеть. Больше не собака, правда?

Нарисованный на разлинованной бумаге Дженсен в худшем случае мог сойти за жеребенка зебры в бледную тонкую полоску, но уж точно не за собаку с гривой и хвостом. Рисунок получился суперский, и Дженсен собирался попросить его в подарок, как только опять обретет дар речи.

– А теперь подожди меня! – Джаред отложил блокнот и убежал в Дом, шлепая подошвами сандалий по серым доскам веранды. – Наперегонки хочу!

Дженсен подождал. Потом еще подождал, обмахиваясь хвостом, и еще чуточку. Ждать было скучно, он отдохнул, унялась жажда, а дикая щекотка внутри проснулась и разгулялась не на шутку, требуя скачки. Вместо «ну где ты застрял?» горло предсказуемо выдало очередное «иго-го». Джаред не откликнулся, и пришлось идти за ним в Дом. Гулко стукая копытами на каждый шаг. Копытами, да. Дженсен фыркнул.

Джареда нигде не было видно. Обшарив взглядом потолок и верхние полки, Дженсен посмотрел на карнизе с блеклыми занавесками, но никакой большой быстрой или хотя бы маленькой и не очень быстрой птицы не обнаружил. Его оглушило страхом: что если зелье напутало и сделало Джареда совсем мелким, жучком или паучком, и Дженсен своими здоровыми ножищами его затоптал?! В ужасе сдав назад, Дженсен уставился на кастрюлю. Привыкнув к тому, что на Равнине никогда ничего плохого не происходит, они потеряли осторожность. Доигрались, мелькнула паническая мысль. Наплевав на то, что мог только ржать по-дурацки, он снова позвал. Получилось очень жалобно, и стало еще страшнее, до крупной дрожи. Нет, так не пойдет, решил Дженсен.

Причитая про себя: «Не наступить, не наступить», – он добрался до плиты и сунулся мордой прямо в кастрюлю с зельем. В нос шибануло мощным шоколадным духом, он закрыл глаза и хлебнул, надеясь, что догадался верно, и сейчас произойдет обратное превращение.

Раздался знакомый «чпок», Дженсен торопливо ощупал голову и зад – хвост и грива пропали – и вздохнул с облегчением. 

Времени радоваться он себе не дал.

– Джаред? Ты где?

Послышалось сопение, краем глаза он уловил движение внизу, под столом, и оглянулся. Между дальних ножек примостился, устроив морду на передних лапах, щенок. «Не жучок!» – взликовал Дженсен и пополз под стол. Щенок не шевелился и не смотрел на него, только засопел громче. Вместо ошейника в гладкой шерсти вилась знакомая нитка, а камушек «куриный бог» лежал под коричневой лапой. Он тогда не ошибся: вид разочарованного Джареда был невыносим.

– Чего прячешься? – почему-то шепотом спросил Дженсен. Рука тянулась погладить бархатную спинку, но он не решался. Чтобы не испортить дело, он посчитал, что лучше убрать ее в карман. А там… там оказался мячик. Красный, как яблоко, упругий и наверняка прыгучий. Очень кстати, подумал Дженсен, спасибо. – А у меня вот что есть, – он вынул находку и покатал по полу перед влажным кожаным носом. Нос дернулся, встало домиком лопухастое ухо. – Давай поиграем?

 

 

Дать Джареду короткие лапы, по мнению Дженсена, было ужасно нечестно, они путались в траве, и Джаред плюхался на светлое пузо, обиженно поскуливая. Поэтому играли в Доме и на веранде, где все стало как прежде – Дженсен отчаянно отставал, а Джаред пулей носился за мячиком и веселел на глазах. Скоро он уже тявкал и, прыгая, в шутку хватал Дженсена за шорты. 

Над камином в гостиной висело широкое зеркало, тусклое, потемневшее по углам от старости и долгого одиночества. Поймав бледное из-за пыли отражение, Дженсен моргнул от неожиданности: в зеркале на вытертых до ниток цветах ковра лежали два мальчика.

– Работает, – обрадовался Дженсен, – работает! 

Джаред удивленно склонил голову набок, отчего вывернулось «верхнее» ухо. У Джареда в отражении встала торчком длинная прядка.

– Я же говорил, что с ним ты в зеркалах будешь настоящий!

 

 

На следующий день играли в «Звездные войны». Джаред заявил, что будет Бобой Феттом, чем немало озадачил. Дженсен приготовился торговаться за право быть Ханом Соло, но не потребовалось. Историю придумывали на ходу, да так складно, что надоело не скоро. 

Вечером, выбравшись на пустырь, Дженсен не досчитался ближайшей к дороге трубы, той, что с неприличными словами и вонючими пятнами, а вдоль тротуара через равные промежутки из земли торчали железные балки. Творилось что-то странное, и Дженсен никак не мог отделаться от смутного беспокойства. 

– Ты же любишь жареную курицу, – мама в недоумении посмотрела на него и на кусок, к которому он почти не притронулся. – Я-то думала, добавки попросишь. Неужели не нагулял аппетит?

Дженсен виновато ковырнул корочку вилкой.

– Давай мне, – Джош потянул на себя тарелку, – я нагулял.

Он целыми днями гонял мяч в парке, и ел как не в себя. 

– Не объедай брата, – одернул его папа. – Ешь, Дженсен, а то сил не будет.

Маккензи добросовестно обгрызала косточку. Она всегда быстро делала выводы.

 

 

Спалось плохо. Некстати захотелось есть – Дженсен пожалел об истыканной четверными дырками куриной ножке, было то жарко, то холодно, и снились мутные сны. Дженсен бежал и падал, сначала просто сбивал колени и обдирал ладони, а потом и вовсе проваливался куда-то в бесконечность, и только ветер свистел в ушах. Сердце колотилось в горле, и даже крикнуть не получалось. Ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, ни уцепиться за что-нибудь. 

Что-то похожее он испытал, когда примчался утром на пустырь и обнаружил, что вокруг него начали строить забор. Между вчерашними балками появились листы ребристого серого металла, кое-где уже покрытые разноцветными нечитаемыми надписями. Пустырь перестал быть пустырем: возле Трубы ревел большой бульдозер, сновали рабочие.

– Эй, пацан! Шел бы ты отсюда подобру-поздорову!

Внутри все так и обмерло. Уже к вечеру не только будет заказан путь сюда, самой Трубы не будет. А значит, не будет хода на Равнину, не будет Джареда. Может, вместе они успеют что-нибудь придумать? Что угодно, лишь бы… 

Уронив огрызок, Дженсен метнулся в Трубу.

– Ты чего такой? – удивился Джаред, протягивая пачку жевательной резинки. – Апельсиновая. Хочешь?

– Там… – слова застряли во рту, никак не получалось сказать страшное. Дженсен бессильно махнул рукой в сторону Трубы и шагнул к Джареду. Что, если они видятся в последний раз? Тогда как же? Ведь если честно, то он успел крепко прирасти к Джареду и… Да, у него всегда будут мама, папа, брат и сестра, но… Про такие вещи не говорят никому, даже себе трудно. И то – не словами вслух, а мыслями, которые сейчас прыгали в голове, как стая перепуганных лягушек. Объяснить это Дженсен не сумел бы, но надо было как-то собраться и рассказать про забор, рабочих и стройку. И главное – про две исчезнувшие трубы. – Я, наверное, в последний раз пришел.

Джаред подавился жевачкой.

Кашлял он не долго, гораздо дольше смотрел на Дженсена с тем выражением, что появилось на его лице после стояния в заводи на руках. Вот обид сейчас и не хватало, ужаснулся Дженсен. Странным образом в мозгах прояснилось, и суть проблемы словно сама собой изложилась толково и четко. 

Джаред по привычке прижал губу качающимся зубом.

– И что делать? – потерянным голосом спросил он. – Мне будет плохо без тебя. Мы же друзья. Ты же сам сказал, что друг!

Дженсен не говорил – не решался. Джаред так его назвал, а он с радостью согласился, вот и все.

– Мы придумаем что-нибудь, обязательно. Например, ты можешь нарисовать…

– Если нарисовать здесь, то появится здесь, а надо, чтобы там. Отсюда-то Труба никуда не денется. А там рисуй-не рисуй – никакого смысла. А вдруг они твою Трубу не тронут?

– Угу, как же. Все убрали, забор нагородили, машины пригнали, и не тронут. Держи карман шире.

Джаред так и вскинулся.

– Чего?

– Ничего, – Джаред улыбнулся, словно все вдруг стало распрекрасно. – А что у тебя в кармане?

Дженсен провел мысленную опись: ножик и носовой платок в одном, а в другом – сложенный в маленький квадратик лошадиный портрет, расставаться с которым не хотелось ни на миг. Засунув руки в карманы, чтобы предъявить свое имущество, Дженсен обнаружил две толстых трубки, оклеенных шершавой бумагой.

– Мыльные пузыри? – растерянно сказал он. И как они помогут?

Джаред издал победный клич, чем окончательно запутал Дженсена.

– Надо пускать, – он взялся за флакон, умело открыл. – Если ты загадаешь, и я загадаю, то обязательно сбудется!

Это было совсем непонятно.

– Ты не знаешь, – Джаред не спрашивал, а утверждал, – я-то думал, все знают. – Пришлось покачать головой. – В общем, когда мыльные пузыри лопаются, сбывается желание. Ну, – Джаред сморщил нос, склонив лохматую голову к плечу, – я так думаю. Главное, правильно загадывать. А тут тем более должно сбыться, потому что мы будем загадывать вместе и потому что Равнина нас любит.

Как просто, подумал Дженсен, Равнина любит нас, и все будет в порядке. 

Ладно, Джаред верит, значит, и он должен. Выдавив улыбку, он принялся откручивать крышечку – получилось почему-то не сразу, а когда флакон резко открылся, выплеснулась часть липкого раствора. Дженсен испуганно ахнул: что если не хватит? Джаред же не сказал, сколько надо пузырей для желания, вдруг целая бутылочка нужна?

– Да не дергайся ты. Лучше думай как следует. Тебе начинать, – и Джаред повернулся спиной.

Чтобы выдуть первую порцию, Дженсен зажмурился, твердя про себя: «Не троньте Трубу-не троньте Трубу», и вытянул губы. С закрытыми глазами не попал в горловину, хотя несколько раз честно тыкал крышкой с ребристым кольцом на штырьке, но только измазал руку. Страшась, что с открытыми глазами волшебство не сработает, Дженсен все же выглянул сквозь щелку в ресницах: впереди была трава и небо, а пузыри, похоже, сносило ветром – он не увидел ни одного. Лопаются ли? Правильно ли он загадывает? Правильно ли загадывает Джаред? Не удержавшись, Дженсен обернулся через плечо. Джаред старательно дул, запуская по ветру переливчатые стаи разнокалиберных прозрачных пузырей. Они летели над Равниной, вдаль и вверх, не лопаясь, даже когда касались острых листьев и пушистых зеленых метелок. Почему не лопаются? В другое время Дженсен радовался бы необычайной прочности, теперь же хотелось, чтобы тонкие мыльные оболочки чпокались, отлетев на полметра.

– Дуй, – сказал Джаред, дернув плечами – острые лопатки проехались по спине Дженсена, – дуй!

И он обмакнул палочку в раствор. Если это поможет, если он сможет и дальше приходить сюда к Джареду…

 

 

Он не сразу понял, что в бутылочке пусто. Губы онемели, глаза слезились, ветер уводил к горизонту пузырчатые радужные облака.

День был долгим, но промелькнул до обидного быстро. Только и успели, что побегать со змеем, почитать «Алису» (три главы до конца осталось – Дженсен спешил, не до конца веря в волшебные свойства пузырей, охрип даже), лежа в гамаке, и навестить широкую заводь, где состоялись уроки плаванья. Джаред нырнул и не показывался, наверное, пять минут, напугав Дженсена, а потом сунул ему в руку плоский камень с махонькой дыркой ровно посередине. Сказал:

– От страха.

Но внутри Трубы Дженсен все равно трясся, даже сжимая его в кармане шортов, – солнце не слало навстречу розовые к вечеру лучи, как бывало обычно. К тому же ни единого лопнувшего пузыря он так и не увидел.

Труба привела не на пустырь, а на свалку, причем от самой Трубы остался лишь мятый металлический остов с повисшими на нем кусками бетона. Он торчал из горы мусора, как покосившаяся башня, пришлось прыгать. Хоть и с небольшой высоты, но сердце затрепыхалось, да еще нога соскользнула, и Дженсен, свалившись кулем, стесал коленку до крови. Болью обожгло, будто кипятком плеснули. Зато прикрытие, а то в носу щипало и в глазах копилась сырость. Никак бы он не смог залезть в разрушенную Трубу, даже если бы притащил лестницу, которой у него, конечно же, не имелось. 

Домой он добрался уже в свете фонарей, трижды спросив прохожих, как пройти на свою улицу. Слезы высохли, он молча стерпел мамин шлепок пониже спины и объятия, без ужина (и без обеда) грязным лег в постель, тиская в кулаке последний подарок Джареда.

 

Спал он, будто в черную дыру провалился – ни единого сна, только густая тягучая темнота без конца и края, ни просвета, ни привета. Утром без аппетита пожевал хлопьев с молоком, виновато чмокнул маму в щеку, отмахнулся от брата и поплелся на пустырь. Зачем – непонятно, ведь ясно же было, что теперь оттуда на Равнину не попасть. Побродив бессмысленно вдоль забора, поглазев на технику и рабочих, Дженсен потащился на свалку. Идти туда тоже было полнейшей глупостью – залезть в изломанную, высоко торчащую над огромной кучей лома Трубу сумел бы разве что альпинист, в чем Дженсен и убедился после нескольких неудачных попыток. И собака тамошняя разлаялась... 

Перескакивая через мутную лужу, из тех, что называют вечными, он краем глаза заметил похожее на ком грязи отражение облака и съежился от противного вытягивающего силы страха. А что если он сейчас упадет в эту самую бесконечную грязь – сверху небо от лужи испачкалось, а снизу она всегда была – прилетит и утонет. Сомкнется над головой вонючая густая жижа, засосет в глубину, и все, ни вдохнуть, ни шевельнуться. Но ему повезло: разогнавшись, он прыгнул далеко и приземлился на берегу лужи, даже не обрызгался, только «куриный бог» в кармане стукнул по ноге.

«Струсил», – заскреблась совесть.

«Плохая лужа, неправильная», – возразил мысленно Дженсен. Вопреки страху он успел почувствовать тот короткий миг, когда зависаешь между двух отражений, и если бы не боялся, если бы не поддался слабости, кто знает, куда шмякнулся бы, может, и правда в топь. 

У соседского газона совесть опять подала голос. 

«Чем эта плоха?» 

Разбрызгиватель работал с утра, напор был что надо, и теперь на тротуар натекло довольно прилично. Дженсен угрюмо посмотрел на свое отражение. Лужа выглядела вполне подходящей.

К вечеру она высохла – к большому облегчению Дженсена, потому что кончились силы придумывать для себя отговорки. Он измучился. Страх будто вырос в два раза и теперь постоянно волочился следом. Бесполезный «куриный бог» оттягивал карман, на приколотый над кроватью рисунок Джареда тошно было смотреть. 

Наверно, они неправильно загадывали. Наверно, пузыри вообще не работают. Наверно, они с Джаредом не увидятся.

Потому что Дженсен трус. Правда прижала тяжелым грузом, даже двигаться стало трудно. Дженсен засел у себя в комнате, где тупо пялился в пол, пока не заснул. Приснилось, что Джаред забыл его, нарисовал себе другого друга, хорошего.

 

 

А утром привезли заказанное неделю назад большое зеркало. Завернутое в пленку, оно лежало на нестриженом газоне и ждало, пока мама и Джош уберут из прихожей новый ковер. Дженсен уселся на траву, бездумно ковыряя край полиэтиленовой оболочки, и не заметил, как стащил ее на сторону. Получилось как будто голубое окно в траве. Красивое. Не страшное. Дженсен смотрел вниз, а будто бы вверх. Он не упал бы, а действительно полетел, если бы осмелился. Что было в сто раз лучше, чем лужа. Сердце вяло стукнулось о ребра. Если он свалится, сбитый страхом на половине прыжка, и раскокает зеркало … что ж, без Джареда и так все не так, подумаешь, семь лет невезения.

Когда человек хочет встречи и принял решение, он не будет ждать ни минуты. Дженсен встал и просто прыгнул, без разгона. Только вдохнул поглубже, задрав в небо голову, чтобы не видеть, как под ногами открывается пропасть, и вцепился в дырявый камень. Внутри замерло, накатила дурная слабость, а потом… а потом был тот самый «ух», о котором рассказывал Джаред, и Дженсен с невероятной верхотуры упал в траву, что была выше и гуще газонной, и щекотала облака пушистыми колосками. 

– Я же говорил, что получится, – знакомый голос перекрыл птичий щебет, – если загадывать правильно.

 

конец


End file.
